1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rail clamps used to support and maintain the position of rails used to guide objects down a predetermined path. The versatile rail guide clamp is particularly useful in manufacturing systems, such as assembly line and conveyor belt systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guide rails are commonly used in conveyor systems to guide objects down a predetermined path. The rails prevent the objects from moving laterally off a track or belt. It is common practice to use clamps to position and support the guide rails. Guide rail support assemblies in current use have a number of disadvantages. For example, one-piece clamps must be manufactured out of a flexible material which often does not provide adequate support for the guide rail. Due to the flexible material utilized to manufacture the unitary clamp, a guide rail may not be securely held by the clamp, allowing the rail to undesirably pivot within the grip of the clamp.
Another currently available guide rail clamp consists of separate top and bottom clamp halves, fastened together by a pair of bolts. Such guide rail clamp devices have a main rectangular bore extending therethrough in orthogonal relation to the axis of the clamp grips. The rectangular bore is adapted to receive a flat support bar. The height of the clamp may be adjusted by sliding the clamp relative to the flat, rectangular support bar. This prior art clamp, however, is limited to receiving only flat support bars, and is not capable of receiving cylindrical support rods. Thus, these prior art rail clamps can not be used in conjunction with cross-blocks or in other applications where cylindrical support rods are used.
A guide rail clamp for gripping and supporting a guide rail that is easy to use and can accommodate a variety of support bar shapes would be of great benefit.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a guide rail clamp for gripping and supporting a guide rail. The clamp comprises a first clamp half, a second clamp half, first fastening means to securely fasten the two clamp halves and second fastening means to secure the clamp to a support bar or rod. The first clamp half has a pair of notches. The second clamp half has a pair of wedges or pegs adapted to be inserted into the notches in the first clamp half to assist in securing and aligning the clamp halves.
The first clamp half has a rectangular slot running through its transverse axis. The shape of the rectangular slot is modified by a cylindrical hole intersecting the rectangular slot. The diameter of the cylindrical hole is larger than the width of the rectangular slot, but smaller than the length of the rectangular slot. The second clamp half of the present invention also has a transverse slot with similar dimensions to the slot in the first clamp half. The two slots are in alignment when the first clamp half is fastened to the second clamp half.
In the preferred embodiment, the first and second clamp halves further comprise a first hole extending therethrough and a second hole extending therethrough. The first fastening means comprise first and second bolts and first and second threaded nuts where the first and second bolts are inserted through the first and second holes and fastened to the first and second nuts, respectively. Alternatively, the fastening means comprise a pair of screws.
Preferably, the first and second clamp halves are formed of material such as polyamide, polyethylene, acetal or any other plastic.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for gripping and supporting a guide rail. The first clamp half and second clamp half are aligned. The wedges or pegs on the second clamp half are inserted into the notches in the first clamp half, and the first and second clamp halves are secured together, such that a guide rail is secured between the first and second clamp halves. The two clamp halves may be attached either before or after insertion of the guide rail.
To mount and support the clamp and corresponding guide rail, a flat support bar, cylindrical support rod, or semi-cylindrical support bar is inserted through the slot of the clamp that is adapted to receive a variety of support bars. In addition, a bar or rod may be replaced with another bar or rod with a different cross-sectional configuration. A threaded bore intersecting the slot is preferably provided. The threaded bore is adapted to receive a threaded bolt which may be adjusted to bias and secure the clamp with respect to the support bar or rod.